NewDCEU
The New DC Extended Universe, or NewDCEU, is a universe which primarily follows the DCEU, with minor changes and major additions. List of developed films ''Man of Steel'' *Jimmy Olsen (portrayed by Michael Cassidy) appears as the Daily Planet's copy boy who has aspirations of being a photo-journalist. He is present during the Battle of Metropolis. *Cat Grant (portrayed by Carla Gugino) appears as the Daily Planet's gossip columnist, who is also present during the Battle of Metropolis. *Ron Troupe (portrays by Edi Gathegi) appears as the Daily Planet's politics reporter, who again is present during the Battle of Metropolis. ''Batman v Superman'' * ''Suicide Squad'' * "Martian Manhunter" * Amidst the genocide of the Green Martian, J'onn J'onzz (Mahershala Ali)'' is transported to Earth by Dr. '''Saul Erdel '(Bradley Whitford). J'onn learns human customs, but his existence is discovered by corrupt cop John Jones, who kills Dr. Erdel and attempts to J'onn. However, J'onn kills the cop and assumes his identity. J'onn, now John Jones, works with the Middleton Police Department and his partner Diane Meade '(''Michelle Williams) to stop a killer. The killer is revealed to be J'onn's brother, Ma'alefa'ak (Keegan-Michael Key), who betrayed the Green Martians and allied himself with the malevolent White Martians (due to constant shaming). J'onn stops his brother and even meets the Martian God of Death, '''H'ronmeer (Ron Cephas Jones). Directed by and featuring the voice of Jordan Peele' '''as '''Zook'. "Batman v Superman" * Clark Kent/'Superman '(Henry Cavill), Bruce Wayne/'Batman' (Ben Affleck) and Diana Prince/'Wonder Woman '(Gal Gadot) vs. Lex Luthor '(''Jesse Eisenberg) and '''Doomsday. "Green Arrow and Black Canary" * Oliver Queen/'Green Arrow '(Garrett Hedlund) and Dinah Lance/'Black Canary '(Jurnee Smollett-Bell) vs. Arthur King/'Merlyn '(Jude Law). Volume Two "Batman: 2" * Bruce Wayne/'Batman '(Ben Affleck) and Tim Drake/'Robin '(TBA) vs. Talia al Ghul '(''Bérénice Marlohe). "'''Wonder Woman: 2" * Diana Prince/'Wonder Woman '(Gal Gadot) vs. Barbara Minerva/Cheetah '(''Kristen Wiig) and 'Veronica Cale '(Kirsten Dunst). "'''The Flashpoint Paradox" * Barry Allen/'Flash '(Ezra Miller) vs. Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash '(''Aidan Gillen). "'''Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis" * Arthur Curry/'Aquaman' (Jason Momoa) vs. Orm Marius/Ocean Master '(''Patrick Wilson). "'''Green Lantern Corps" * Hal Jordan/'Green Lantern' (TBA), John Stewart/'Green Lantern '(Trevante Rhodes), Kyle Rayner/'Green Lantern '(TBA) and Guy Gardner/'Green Lantern '(TBA) vs. Thaal Sinestro '(''Luke Evans). "'''The Atom" * Professor Ray Palmer '(''Domhnall Gleeson) vs. '''David Clinton/'Chronos '(TBA). "The Shazam Family!" * Billy Batson/Shazam '(''Asher Angel and Zachary Levi) vs. 'Mister Mind '(TBA) and the Monster Society of Evil. "'''Green Arrow and Black Canary: 2" * Oliver Queen/'Green Arrow '(Garrett Hedlund) and Dinah Lance/'Black Canary '(Jurnee Smollett-Bell). "Justice League: Tower of Babel" * Vandal Savage '(''Javier Bardem), 'Lex Luthor '(Jesse Eisenberg), 'Talia al Ghul '(Bérénice Marlohe), 'Circe '(Julianne Moore), '''Sam Scudder/'Mirror Master '(Rami Malek), David Hyde/'Black Manta '(Yahya Abdul-Mateen II), Teth-Adam/'Black Adam '(Dwayne Johnson) and Arthur King/'Merlyn '(Keanu Reeves). Volume Three "Last Son of Krypton" * Clark Kent/'Superman '(Henry Cavill) and Conner Kent/'Superboy '(Dylan Sprayberry) vs. Lex Luthor '(''Jesse Eisenberg) and 'Doomsday '(Robin Atkin Downes). "'''Batman: 3" * Bruce Wayne/'Batman '(Ben Affleck) vs... "Wonder Woman: 3" * Diana Prince/'Wonder Woman '(TBA) vs. Ares (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) and''' Circe (Julianne Moore). "'''The Flash: 3" * Barry Allen/'The Flash '(Ezra Miller) vs. Grodd '(''TBA). "'''Shazam! 3" * Billy Batson/'Shazam '(Asher Angel & Zachary Levi) vs... "Green Lantern Corps: Blackest Night" * Green Lanterns vs... Nekron and Black Hand. "Aquaman: The Dead King" * Arthur Curry/'Aquaman '(Jason Momoa) vs. Atlan/'Dead King '(Graham McTavish). "Power of the Atom" * Ryan Choi/'The Atom '(Ki Hong Lee) vs. Jia Chang/'Lady Chronos '(Gemma Chan). "Green Arrow and Black Canary: 3" * Oliver Queen/'Green Arrow '(Garrett Hedlund) and Dinah Lance/'Black Canary '(Natalie Dormer) vs. Ricardo Diaz/'Richard Dragon '(TBA) and Kevin Hester/'Onomatopoeia '(TBA). "Justice League: 3" * Justice League vs... Films in development "Firestorm: The Nuclear Man" * Hudson University's very own football star Ronnie Raymond '(''Chris Zylka) is caught in the crossfire of a deadly experiment with Professor 'Martin Stein '(Bill Nighy) - trapping the two in Ronnie's body. Now a singular entity the two discover they now harness various dangerous abilities. Assisted by Dr. 'Crystal Frost '(Rooney Mara) Ronnie and Martin are targeted by the meta-human criminal '''Danton Black/'Multiplex' (TBA). The duo overcome many trials in their mission - learning to bond with each-other and becoming the hero Firestorm. "The Fury of Firestorm" * With the combined might of Professor Martin Stein '(''John C. McGinley) and 'Ronnie Raymond '(Chris Zylka) Firestorm is soon becoming Pittsburgh's greatest hero - but not until tragedy strikes when Professor Stein is murdered. Now that only one half of Firestorm remains Ronnie's body is becoming dangerously unstable and his girlfriend, Dr. 'Crystal Frost '(Rooney Mara), helps him search for a potential new half. Fortunately, they find out that someone else was affected by Professor Stein's experiment: fellow college student 'Jason Rusch '(Daniel Kaluuya). Now that Firestorm is whole again they thwart various criminals including Ronnie's girlfriend Louise, who has transformed into the elusive 'Killer Frost '- a split personality who killed Professor Stein. "'''Hawkman and Hawkgirl" * Museum curator Carter Hall '(''Joel Edgerton) receives strange visions of previous lives with a recurring factor: a woman who appears to be his 'lover'. Following his visions he discovers 'Shiera Sanders '(Rebecca Ferguson) - the woman from his dreams. Together, they unearth their destinies and discover their pasts whilst being hunted by the malicious 'Hath-Set '(TBA), and become the heroes they both need: '''Hawkman and Hawkgirl! "Blue and Gold" * Ted Kord/'Blue Beetle '(Dave Franco) and Michael Jon Carter/'Booster Gold '(Billy Magnussen). "Plastic Man" * Patrick O'Brian/'Plastic Man '(Ben Schwartz) vs. Chuck Brown/'Kite-Man '(Sterling K. Brown). Feat. Woozy Winks '(''TBA). "'''Adam Strange" * Adam Strange '(''Dan Stevens) vs. 'Kanjar Ro '(TBA) and 'Yggardis, the Living Planet '(TBA). ''Captain Atom'' *Robert Patrick as General Wade Eiling. "'''Suicide Squad" * Figuring they're all expendable, Amanda Waller (Viola Davis) decides to assemble a team of dangerous, incarcerated supervillains for a top-secret mission. Now armed with government weapons, Bronze Tiger (Idris Elba), Deadshot (Will Smith), Plastique (Emily Blunt), Captain Boomerang '(''Jai Courtney), 'Enchantress '(Cara Delevingne) as well as government agents 'Rick Flag '(Joel Kinnaman), 'Nightshade '(Jessica Henwick), 'Nemesis '(David Castañeda) and 'Karin Grace '(Annabelle Wallis) who must learn to work together. Dubbed "Task Force X", the criminals unite to battle a mysterious and powerful terrorist organisation, led by the diabolical '''Rustam (Benicio Del Toro). "New Gods" * An epic fantasy detailing the long-lasting war between New Genesis and Apokolips. Starring Highfather, Darkseid, Orion, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, the Forever People, Steppenwolf, the Female Furies, Granny Goodness and many more. Izaya/'Highfather '(Ian McShane) vs. Uxas/'Darkseid '(Michael McElhatton). "Mister Miracle" * Scott Free/Mister Miracle (Logan Marshall-Green) and Big Barda (Zawe Ashton). Notes * Sophie Cookson as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Matthew Goode as Brainiac, Sterling K. Brown as Metallo, Miranda Otto as Ella Lane, Brendan Gleeson as Sam Lane, Jesse Plemons as Toyman. * Paul Sparks as Captain Cold, Riley Keough as Golden Glider, Angus Sampson as Heat Wave, Xavier Dolan as Pied Piper, Ralph Ineson as Abra Kadabra, Diego Luna as Weather Wizard, Caleb Landry Jones as Trickster, Delroy Lindo as Gregory Wolfe, Jennifer Connelly as Nora Allen, Emma Roberts as Patty Spivot, Anthony Anderson as James Forrest, Natalia Dyer as Kristen Kramer, Naveen Andrews as David Singh and Thomas Jane as Darryl Frye. * James Marsden as Hal Jordan, Joseph Sikora as Guy Gardner, Trevante Rhodes as John Stewart, Diego Boneta as Kyle Rayner, Mena Massoud as Simon Baz, Rosa Salazar as Jessica Cruz, Luke Evans as Sinestro. * Hal Jordan and Martian Manhunter are in the first Justice League ''movie. Darkseid is the main villain. * Black Adam (''Dwayne Johnson) is the main antagonist of ''Shazam! ''with Dr. Sivana as the secondary antagonist. * Garrett Hedlund as Green Arrow, Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Black Canary, Jude Law as Merlyn, Djimon Hounsou as Lucas Hilton, Taylor John Smith as Roy Harper, William Fichtner as Robert Queen, Sharon Stone as Moira Queen, Peter Sarsgaard as Count Vertigo, Zhang Ziyi as China White, Margaret Qualley as Mia Dearden. * Kirsten Dunst as Veronica Cale and Gemma Chan as Circe. * Toby Stephens as Richard Dragon, Olivia Cooke as Oracle, Zac Efron as Nightwing. * Olga Kurylenko as Talia al Ghul, Ghassan Massoud as Ra's al Ghul, David Tennant as Riddler, Milla Jovovich as Catwoman, Andy Garcia as Carmine Falcone, Andy Serkis as Penguin, Sharlto Copley as Scarecrow, Michael Sheen as Mad Hatter, Evan Rachel Wood as Batwoman.